Greed
by Cy Fur
Summary: Larxene wants everything. Part of the 7 Deadly Sins.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

She wants more. She wants more pain, more pleasure, more blood and scars and burns and broken bones. She wants to feel as much as she can, because she _can't _feel anything. When sent on reconnaissance, she wanders the streets, drinking it in and laughing her lightning-quick laugh. She tastes it all; caviar and street meat, courtesans and rent boys and whores, sparkle-bright powders and potions and pills. She digs herself deep, deep-deep-deep into the heart of the world and devours it whole. She wants it _all. _Maybe her somebody was a princess (not some pure little princess of heart, little white sheets stained red on her fairytale wedding night), but a proper governing princess who did bad things for the sake of her people instead of sitting passively waiting for Prince Charming to come along and save it all. Maybe she was an evil stepsister from a tale of some kind, because she knows that everything she sees, she wants. Or maybe she was some poor church mouse, a little match girl taken by her dead mother in the freezing winter night. All she knows is she wants to take it all into her, fill the empty spot where once there was a heart. Pain helps it, feeds the bottomless ache of _wanting_, and she goes at it with vigor, with knives and fire and teeth and nails. She wants it _all, _and she will get it.

The first time she sees Namine, only one thought flashed through her head; Mine. She covets the girl like a pretty coin or a whore, watches her with greed in her blue-green eyes. She wants to kiss those pretty lips and bite them tender-red and bleeding, caress her soft white skin and leave beautiful finger shaped bruises. She smiles at the girl and rests her hand in that dandelion fluff hair (if Larxene blows, will she find her future?), stroking and feeling the thin little bones. So thin and tiny, Namine is. But Larxene would take good care of her, and only Larxene could do it properly, because she's the only female Nobody other then Namine, and she knows of the ache deep in your ribcage. She'll hurt the girl beautiful, because she knows that Namine needs to feel the pain the same way Larxene needs to give it.

Larxene feels the sense of _wrongness_ (and that isn't an emotion, isn't an actual feeling, so she feels it deep and hard) when she has to bribe Marluxia, just to get to the little witch. It isn't fair, that she has to get on her knees and choke down rose petals, just to get something that she already knows belongs to her. But Marluxia insisted, and Larxene knows that sometimes you have to pay for what is yours, for isn't that what slaves do, with their own lives? So she swallows down his cock and smiles her pretty smile and spits out the dark-tinged, lilac-tasting… stuff onto the white tile and saunters into the little white room where the little white witch sits and tries to fill the world with color, and Larxene is content in the knowledge that the girl is hers in every way, at least until Marluxia tires of it and she once again will get on her knees.

She kisses Namine, and her rough, bruising kiss tastes like ozone and raises the hairs on Namine's arms, and she's as hard to escape as lightning on a plain, because her leather-gloved hands are buried in Namine's thin hair, giving it a yank now and then, then stroking it tenderly back into place. She kisses down Namine's neck, leaves a big red mark right under her neck. She wants to be this girls _everything, _and she'll take it all. The first kiss, the first fingers jammed into her too-tight little girl cunt and the first hands tweaking and grabbing and pinching at her breasts. She takes it all, because it is her right, because Namine is _hers_, and Larxene makes sure Namine knows it. She writes her name across Namine's bare, trembling thighs, leaves her marks all over the girl's tender young skin. When Marluxia finally comes into the room, he finds Larxene cuddling the girl in her lap, her white-white-white skin that much paler against Larxene's dark coat. Larxene covers Namine's nudity with her coat, because how dare Marluxia look at something that is _hers_? She ignores his smug look, and leans down, to kiss Namine, hard, on the mouth. She's reluctant to part with the girl, but she has a mission to go to, and she must do as she is bid.

She sees him on the mission. Long, gangly limbs and piercing blue eyes and hair the color of spun silver. And as soon as she sees him, she knows that he is _hers,_ because he is so very beautiful, and Larxene knows that anything that beautiful, that perfect, belongs to her. So she smiles prettily and sidles over to the little man-child, shrugs her shoulders and makes it so that her coat is tight-tight-tight across her breasts, because she knows that sometimes, the best way to catch something is to set out the right kind of trap, and swallow it up quick-quick-quick. She knows that he is hers, you see, and it is only a matter of time before he comes to her, because who else would something that beautiful belong to? Larxene knows that every pretty thing is hers, and it is only a matter of time before she has all there is to have. Perhaps then her empty not-heart will be content.


End file.
